Yellow Stardust
by AthenaGirl823
Summary: Rose has never been to New York before, so the Doctor decides to fix that! However, the TARDIS doesn't take them exactly where they wanted to go, and come face to face with a strange dark-haired, green eyed boy who happens to be pointing a three-foot-long sword at them. Rose can tell there's something familiar about him, though she can't figure out what... R&R!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello there! This is a crossover idea I've had for awhile now, and I hope you'll like it! There may be some TenRose in here, along with some Percabeth. Read it, review it, and be radical throughout it all! :D**

**Prologue**

Blonde hair.

Green eyes.

That was always the first thing Rose would see in the dream.

Then, her vision would clear a bit, and she could see the girl better. And - more green. A light, springy green on the ground all around them, with red spots dotting the hills.

Grass. This was a strawberry field.

"Help me," the girl would say, barely more audible than a whisper, but Rose would hear her all the same. The girl was healthy tanned, and wearing a shimmering, strapless white dress that flowed in the non-existent breeze. Her curly blonde hair flowed across her shoulders as her deep green eyes shone with...almost fear? She had, Rose noticed, a beautiful, single ivy vine tattoo stretching from her neck to the wrist of her right arm.

"You're Rose," the ivy girl said softly. "Help me. They have her. Please, you have to help me." She couldn't've been more that sixteen or seventeen years of age, with an American accent.

"How do I help you?" Rose would ask. She didn't know this ivy girl, never seen her before in her life, but her pleads of help were genuine. "How do you know me?"

The ivy girl just lightly touched Rose's temple with two fingers. "Please help," she would practically beg. "You'll know. Bring the Doctor. Please."

And then the ivy girl would fade away, her words echoing through the silence of grey mist until Rose would wake with a jolt in her bedroom aboard the TARDIS, heart pounding and mind spinning in confusion at what she'd just seen.

Two weeks. Rose had seen the ivy girl every night for _two weeks._

And did she tell the Doctor about these dreams?

No, she did not.

Rose had a bad feeling about telling the Doctor, but she didn't know why.

So she went about her business, trying not to think about the strange ivy girl who'd pleaded for help.

Just a weird bloody dream, right?

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who? I don't own it, man. Percy Jackson? I don't own it, man. A strange ivy-covered girl who plauges Rose Tyler's dreams? I do own THAT, unfortunately.**

**Be sure to review and tell me what you think! If you like it so far, review! If you hated it, review! If it completely confused you (I wouldn't be too surprised if it did), review! :D**

**Love and hugs and sonic screwdrivers to you all!**


	2. Er This Isn't Ellis Island

**To i-am-the-bad-wolf: Shhhhh... :P**

**To Guest: I don't care if it's not a word! :D**

**2. Um..This Isn't Ellis Island**

"Good _mor_ning!" The Doctor proclaimed as he pranced excitedly into Rose's bedroom aboard the TARDIS. "Oh, you're sleeping? That's dumb. Sleeping is dumb. Come on, lots to do, lots to see, and you're wasting it by sleeping! Allons-y, Rose Tyler!"

Rose groaned, still half asleep. She rolled over and squinted at him. "_What - the - bloody - hell - are - you - doing - in - my - bedroom - in - the - middle - of - the - night?_" She hissed. She put a pillow over her head.

The Doctor snapped his fingers and light flooded the room, making Rose recoil more into her bed. "It's not the middle of the night," he informed her. "It's the morning. Well, relatively speaking. And a rather good one, I might add. I thought I made that clear upon entering?" He reminded. She did not reply.

"So," he continued brightly. "Where to today? I was thinking New York. Your modern New York, I mean. Or the fabulous planet of the Calistans. They have flying rainbow jellyfish there, you know."

"I didn't know," Rose mumbled into her pillow.

"Or the planet Mercadan," he continued. "They have these brilliant meteor showers there..."

Rose sat up in defeat, revealing a dark blue tank top that was wrinkled from turning over so much in her sleep. Suddenly, she felt embarrassed about it, not wanting him to know she'd been having trouble sleeping. She pulled her covers up to her shoulders.

"New York sounds nice," she said quickly, hoping he wouldn't notice. "My New York City, though. Not New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York. I can't deal with psycho cat nuns today."

He smiled brilliantly. "Get dressed, Rose Tyler! We're going to the Big Apple!" He bounded off of her bed and out the door.

Rose shook her head and laughed. The Doctor could be so childish sometimes, but she loved it. The universe could do with some happy sometimes.

She got up and rifled through the TARDIS' wardrobe for something decent to wear. She chose a pretty, light blue jacket, a plain white skirt, and black boots. She fashioned her hair into a simple ponytail and did herself a bit of makeup, trying to put the strange ivy girl out of her mind.

OoOoO

"So, Rose Tyler!" The Doctor exclaimed as Rose walked into the console room. "Ellis Island first, then?"

"Ellis Island?" She inquired as she stepped down the stairs.

"That's where the Statue of Liberty is," he informed her. "She used to be copper, you know. Lovely old statute!" He pulled on a lever, and the TARDIS began spinning through the vortex again. It landed, making that whooshing, vworping sound Rose loved.

The Doctor bounded to the door and offered his hand to Rose. She took it, grinning.

"Rose Tyler," he said again, building up suspense in his voice. "I present to you...the Big Ap- "

He had opened the door as he talked, and was now face to face with a very confused looking green-eyed boy...who was pointing a sword in his face.

"Uh..." the Doctor said intelligently as Rose pushed past him out the door so she could see, still holding his hand. Her eyes widened at the sword, but all she said was, "Er, Doctor, I don't think this is Ellis Island."

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Hi there," he said to the boy. There were trees all around them, strawberries all over the forest floor. Behind the boy was a big entrance sign that said "Camp Half-Blood" in fancy writing. "That's a nice sword. Where'd you get it?"

The sixteen or so year old boy looked even more bewildered. "Um...I got it when I was twelve. Who are you? How did you find this place?"

There was something so familiar about this boy, but Rose couldn't put her finger on what. The Doctor momentarily freed his hand from hers and fumbled in his jacket pocket for something. He then flashed the psychic paper to the boy, who still did not lower his sword.

"See? It says right here, 'John Smith'... er, 'camp inspector'?" He tried to explain. "And this is my assistant, Rose. No need for stabbing, see?"

"Assistant?" Rose grumbled, but her hand found the Doctor's again. "I'm not your bloody assistant."

The boy stared at the paper in the Doctor's hands skeptically. "That's blank," he stated. "I'm not an idiot. That blue box you stepped out of, it just app- "

"PERCY!" A voice rang out, cutting the boy off. A curly-haired blonde girl in an orange T-shirt like the boy's ran out into the clearing, knife drawn. "What the Hades are you - " she stopped short, staring at the TARDIS in awe.

"Annabeth?" The boy apparently called Percy asked. She didn't say anything, only pointed at the TARDIS and the two baffled people in front of it.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose whispered.

"I don't know, Rose," he whispered back. "But I think you were right. This isn't Ellis Island."

**Review please and tell me what you think! If you have questions, then REVIEW! I will always reply! :D**


	3. Awkward

**Here is chapter three! Please review! :D**

**3. Awkward**

Annabeth continued to stare, jaw agape and eyes flickering from the Doctor to the TARDIS. It was only then did Percy lower his sword.

"Um, Annabeth? You okay?" He asked, momentarily distracted by the two strange people in the doorway of the seemingly magic blue box that had randomly appeared in front of camp.

She did not reply.

"Um, hello," Rose said, speaking to these kids for the first time. "Who are you? Sorry, I think we landed on the wrong planet." She glanced pointedly at the Doctor.

The Doctor stepped closer to Annabeth. "You have grey eyes," he stated obviously. "Could you be... No, it's impossible... Child of Athena? I didn't know she was still around..."

"What?" Rose said, and Percy looked just as confused.

"You know?" Percy asked, clicking the base of his sword. To Rose's surprise, it shrank into a simple ballpoint pen.

"You kids...you're demigods, aren't you?" Percy was about to reply, but Annabeth got there first.

"Oh my gods, you're _the Doctor_. The Doctor and the TARDIS. T-that's incredible..."

"Okay, and who are you then?" Rose snapped, suddenly defensive. "Would anyone care to explain what the hell is going on here? Doctor?"

"Rose," the Doctor turned to her, grinning from ear to ear. "These two, they're demigods. Half human, half god. The girl, she's a daughter of Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. The boy...I'm not entirely sure, but I think he's a son of Poseidon, god of the sea. Isn't that just absolutely brilliant? I had no idea."

"Wait," Rose said, feeling edgy all of a sudden. She felt like she knew these kids, but she'd never seen them before in her life. "But those are just myths...!"

"Not myths," Percy said, glancing at his slightly starstruck girlfriend. "The Greek gods don't really make themselves known anymore, but sometimes," he gestured to himself and Annabeth, "they still have children with mortals. And by the way, I wouldn't mind an explanation, either."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but again, Annabeth got there first.

"Percy, you idiot! This is the Doctor and the TARDIS," she explained, walking closer and stroking the side of the blue box. "They're mentioned in nearly every one of our Greek history books. Chiron knew him personally." She turned to the Doctor. "My gods, this is amazing! I didn't know you were still out there. It's such an honor to meet you. Chiron is going to love this! He never stops going on about you; his old friend with the magic blue box called the TARDIS, who helped in a lot of the wars. I guess you're an immortal too, then? Sorry, my name is Annabeth Chase, and yes, I'm a daughter of Athena. That moron over there" - "Hey!" protested Percy - "is Percy Jackson, and he's a son of Poseidon, like you said." She offered him her hand, and he shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson," the Doctor said with a grin. "Demigods of New York."

"So that would explain the big blue box appearing out of nowhere?" Percy asked.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, shut up." Annabeth tucked her knife back into its case on her belt. "Who're you?" She asked rather rudely to Rose.

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand again as if claiming him as hers - he looked at her quizzically but said nothing.

"I'm Rose Tyler," she muttered. "I travel with the Doctor." The two girls stared each other down for a moment, and the Doctor cleared his throat in the awkward silence.

"So, you know Chiron?" He asked Percy and Annabeth. They nodded.

"He's our camp director," Percy explained. "Camp Half-Blood. It's the only place where people like us can be safe."

"People like you?" The Doctor's eyes shone. "There are more demigods around?"

"Yeah, there's lots," Annabeth said. "Come on, Percy, let's take him..._them" _- Rose glared at her - "to Chiron."

"Wait," Rose said, tugging on the Doctor's arm. He looked at her, and an understanding passed between the two of them.

"Excuse us a moment," the Doctor said to the two half-bloods as he quickly unlocked the TARDIS and led Rose inside.

"That's him?" Percy said incredulously when the TARDIS' door closed. "That's the guy Chiron never shuts up about? Are you sure?"

"He's the Doctor," Annabeth confirmed. "He has to be. The TARDIS kind of gave that away. He's everywhere in Greek history. There was one time -"

"Okay, okay, I get it, Wise Girl," Percy said. "It's just...they're _British_, Annabeth."

"Something wrong with that, Seaweed Brain? Aleah from the Apollo cabin is British, and we get along with her just fine. Besides, Chiron hasn't seen him in hundreds of years. Don't you think he'd want to see the Doctor again?"

"I guess," Percy muttered. "I just... didn't really expect that. What about the girl, though? Rose, or whatever her name was. She's obviously mortal, but she could see our sign." He pointed at the big "Camp Half-Blood" sign, raising an eyebrow.

"Doesn't matter," Annabeth said. "Some mortals can see through the Mist. Anyway, if she is mortal, she won't be able to get through."

"You have questions for him, don't you?" Percy sighed.

"Of course!" She practically squealed. "He's living history!"

Percy rolled his eyes. "Right."

**Review PLEASE!**

**Also, if you've read my story "The First Time", you're probably wondering why Annabeth didn't mention Daveigh earlier 'cause she's British. It's because they haven't met her yet - Percabeth is sixteen/seventeen in this fic, and twenty-one in that one. :D**


End file.
